


【银冲】八目町的男孩：那个酒保

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: ①站街地摊文学，不喜勿入②不是1v1，只走肾不走心③有路人抹布情节
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Okita Sougo, 银冲
Kudos: 5





	【银冲】八目町的男孩：那个酒保

Classic lac酒吧开在一条比较繁华的街上，店名和它的主人一样古怪，听说坂田老板曾经在罗马待过几年，饥寒交迫之际有个说拉丁语的好心人救济过他一杯草莓牛奶，为了纪念那段经历才以此当做店名。

冲田总悟将玻璃杯中的澄黄色酒液一饮而尽，对着站在吧台后面酒保打扮的男人勾了勾唇：“旦那，再来一杯。”

“不行，再喝你今天可要躺着回去了，没人付我酒钱怎么办？”坂田银时慢条斯理地擦拭着高脚杯，任由面前的栗发男孩用赤裸的足尖暧昧地蹭着自己的腿窝。

“欸，好绝情呢。”总悟嗔怪道。他今天难得心情好，奢侈了一把，点了杯度数较高的洋酒，默默感叹着果然贵有贵的道理，味道好，后劲也足。总悟喝得又急，酒精几乎要窜进脑子里烧得他阵阵眩晕，脆弱的胃也隐隐感受到逐渐强烈的灼烫感，整个人都飘飘欲仙起来。

银时露出无奈的笑容，在昏暗的灯光下，映出银卷发男人脸上不易察觉的温柔。他不由分说地抽掉总悟的杯子，换成了热牛奶，小孩低头闻了闻，皱着鼻子抱怨道：“怎么又是甜的。”

“特调啦特调，加了点奶啤，总一郎是第一个喝到它的人哦。”银时故作神秘地朝总悟眨眨眼，总悟耸了耸肩，不置可否。

午夜时分的Classic lac有着别样的风情，不同于寻常酒吧的熙攘喧闹，一曲仿佛让人置身于缥缈太空的后摇在寂静的夜里抚慰着一颗颗寂寞而无处存放的心。少年白净的手指正跟随音乐的拍子轻轻敲打着杯沿，好像一闭上眼，就能被带进一个没有痛苦没有烦恼的世界，这也是冲田总悟经常光顾Classic lac的原因之一。

舌尖还萦绕着牛奶的甜味和啤酒里麦芽发酵的醇香，总悟莫名地迷恋上这种奇特的味道，大概是跟旦那相处久了连味觉也变得奇怪起来了吧，也许下次往酒里加红豆沙自己都能接受了呢。

“今天，我可以不回去吗。”待到快要闭店的时候，总悟将发烫的脸颊埋在臂弯，声音细若叹息般的呢喃，他好像真的醉了，自己其实并不习惯对别人撒娇的。

坂田银时有时是个不错的倾诉者。

永远是一副没睡醒的样子，乱糟糟的银白色天然卷，摸上去毛茸茸地像犬科动物，好似对什么都不关心，却意外的有格外体贴可靠的一面。虽然总给自己讲些稀奇古怪得如同胡编乱造出来的故事，但总悟却很爱听。

冲田总悟喜欢坂田银时。

不同于恋人间彼此吸引的两颗灵魂碰撞出花火四射的爱慕与激情，也比友人间相互陪伴依赖多年所产生的默契要深刻得多。

所以，总悟经常在银时面前，毫无保留地展示出他的所有情绪。

快乐的，热烈的，亦或是消沉的，阴暗的。

“可是楼上只有一张床呢。”银时表现出很为难的样子，若不是早就了解过他的本性，连总悟都要被他精湛的演技骗住了。少年懒得戳穿，猫儿一样的伸出胳膊主动搂住银时的脖子，扯下他系得板板正正的领带，在男人颈侧恶劣地吮出一个鲜艳的红印。

“……呼，已经等不及了？”银时揽住总悟的腰，将碍事的额发撩上去，暗红色深邃似海的眸子里被少年挑拨起来的情欲正以燎原之势灼灼燃烧着。

总悟几乎是被摔进柔软的床垫里的，他醉得厉害，委委屈屈地撅起嘴巴喊疼，恍惚间他听到银时暗骂一声“操”，紧接着也压了过来。他们闭着眼睛接吻，火热的唇舌如交尾的游鱼般纠缠得难舍难分，银时的手滑进总悟的腿缝，隔着一层布料技法熟练地揉捏着他逐渐苏醒的阴茎，裤子裆部很快便晕开一片水渍，总悟无意识地追随着逐渐沿脊髓节节攀升的快感，不停地扭动胯部蹭着银时的手心。

银时从床头柜里翻出润滑液和套子，总悟曾经埋怨他是不是有什么洁癖，不做好万全措施便不肯上他，银时总是嘴角噙着一抹意味深长的笑容摇头道：“只是不想让你那么痛。”

说得倒好听。

不过有了湿滑膏体的作用，扩张后穴的过程也确实变得不那么难受了，紧致的肠壁软肉紧紧包裹着手指，连在退出时都恋恋不舍地吸着指腹发出“啵”的黏腻水声，总悟情不自禁地弓起身子，艰难开口：“直接……插进来吧……”

性器的热度烫得总悟忍不住一阵瑟缩，尽管经过了润滑，比手指还要粗硬数倍的东西还是只插进三分之一便让男孩疼得呻吟出声。平时里是清清冷冷的少年声线，沾染上情欲的味道后还是多了那么几分勾人的韵味，像轻轻拨动着琴弦发出的靡靡之音。银时抬起总悟的一条腿，低头深情而温柔地舔掉他眼角渗出的泪珠，下面依旧坚定而缓慢地挺动着进入这具诱人的身体。

来自右腿肌肉神经被剧烈撕扯的刺痛让总悟终于在这场交媾中猛地清醒过来，那是他不愿提起的陈旧往事，象征着无尽的屈辱和折磨。总悟突然无比迫切地想忘掉这一切，一切痛苦的源头，自欺欺人也好，欲盖弥彰也罢，起码在此刻，他只贪恋银发男人怀抱里的温暖和侵犯自己时连同空虚的灵魂也一并被填满的充盈感和满足感。

坂田银时恰到好处的温柔足以让冲田总悟产生一种奇妙的错觉，好像他也是被人爱着的。

于是他勾住银时的脖子索吻，吻得又急又猛，缺氧的心脏突突地涨痛起来。银时察觉到他的不对劲，动作也跟着停了下来：“怎么了，哪里痛？”

总悟咧着嘴笑：“换个姿势吧，旦那，我比较喜欢你从后面来。”

双腿前倾半跪在床上，比刚才要轻松许多，深埋在后穴里的肉刃如巨大的刑具将少年死死钉住，这种如母狗求欢的姿势把总悟柔韧的漂亮腰线展现得淋漓尽致。感受到身后男人灼热得想要把自己拆吞入腹的赤裸目光，总悟的吟叫声也随之变得更加放浪淫荡，他的身体像飘摇的浮萍般不住颤抖着，任男人掐着细腰的软肉加速侵犯掠夺。湿热的穴腔被一次次地无情贯穿，却依旧贪婪地分泌着透明的蜜液让银时进出得更加顺利，连空气中都弥漫着淫糜的腥膻味。被操到前列腺附近的敏感点时剧烈的快感如巨浪般呼啸着将总悟整个儿吞没，暴露在空气中的小巧乳尖被银时捏在指尖拉扯把玩，肿胀又酸涩不已，奇异的如被微小电流密密地戳刺的快感却让他无法自拔，像个无可救药的瘾君子，一边哆嗦着呻吟一边往银时怀里钻。

“只用后面就可以爽成这样吗，你这是第几次射了？”银时把沾着总悟精液的手指塞进他的嘴里，总悟听话地将上面属于自己的东西通通舔掉。

“第四次？唔……慢点，旦那，人家刚射完……真的没力气了……嗯啊！”总悟眨了眨红宝石一样漂亮的眼睛，好像真的在思考似的，不过很快就被银时更加凶狠的顶弄刺激得溃不成军，连连求饶。

“不好好做精液管理可不行呢，你说是吧，总一郎？”银时舔着栗发少年敏感的耳垂，嗤笑道。

诚然，冲田总悟的身体要比他狡猾的嘴巴要诚实得多。

被操得烂熟的肠肉依旧有规律地嘬着白发男人的性器，好像永远都不满足似的，总悟在床上发浪的模样可口得要命，更让银时褪去了平日里的柔情，在原始的欲望趋势下像发了情的野兽将自己的猎物狠狠地压在身下纵情享用。猛烈的快感就要将银时平日里理智惯了的脑袋烧坏了，还在不断煽动着他摇摇欲坠的内心：把冲田总悟据为己有，让他成为只属于自己的人。

但他不会那样做。

比起强取豪夺，坂田银时更享受驯服猎物的过程。

银时这次顾忌总悟的身体，做得比往常克制一些，还不至于让他昏过去，总悟累得快睁不开眼了，却一直强撑着不肯睡觉，还得寸进尺地跟银时要烟抽。

银时知道他有话要说，即便不怎么喜欢烟味，还是翻箱倒柜地找出一盒不知道谁送的万宝路。

跃动的火苗在黑夜中明了又灭，总悟熟练地点烟，送到唇边吸了一口，尼古丁虽然伤身，却不得不承认它的确有安抚情绪的作用，总悟逐渐陷入记忆的泥沼，他恍惚记起若干年前，他的身边有过一个爱抽烟的父亲来着。

还有一个温婉，美丽的姐姐，他们曾经相依为命。

银时支着脑袋，安静地充当着少年的聆听者这一角色，灰蒙的烟雾盘旋缭绕着，模糊了总悟此刻的表情，他似乎无喜无悲，好像只是在用没有起伏的平淡语调娓娓诉说着别人的故事。

染上赌瘾的父亲输光了家里的全部积蓄，从此性情大变，不仅肆意打骂年幼的总悟和姐姐冲田三叶，还在外面欠下了高昂的债务后选择以最懦弱的方式自尽来结束生命，将一堆烂摊子留给了无依无靠的冲田姐弟。

总悟闭上眼睛，缓缓吐出一口烟雾，催债人找上门来的那天，是姐姐用单薄瘦弱的身体把自己死死护在怀里，独自承受那群恶人们的无情殴打。总悟也就是在十四年前的那个雨夜，失去了世界上最后一个疼爱他的亲人。眼睁睁看到遍体鳞伤的姐姐像被当作破抹布一样生生拖走，在破败不堪的地面上留下长长的一道刺目的血迹，总悟却除了哭什么都做不到，那种深刻的无力感哪怕如今回忆起分毫，铺天盖地而来的如同被海水覆没一般的窒息感也让总悟无处可逃。

总悟被送到孤儿院呆了几年，因为长相比女孩子还要清秀而受尽欺凌，直到土方家家主念及父亲生前的旧情把自己收养作大少爷土方十四郎的陪读后，总悟以为自己终于脱离了苦海，却未曾想到是从一个地狱落入另一个地狱罢了。

“你的腿……”银时欲言又止，脸上露出怜惜的神色。

“是总一郎运气好哦，虽然有点后遗症吧，但还不至于残了。”

联想起总悟现在赖以生存的行当，银时不难猜到那些他从未启齿过的经历。

那些痛苦的日子，不知道总一郎是怎么熬过来的呢。

少年故作轻松的语气让银时心里的某处狠狠地疼了一下，宽厚温暖的手掌犹豫了一会儿，终是安抚地摸了摸男孩的栗色发顶。

“我一定会帮你找到姐姐。”

总悟借着微弱的火光打量着他的旦那，男人语气坚定，目光温柔，一反昔日里的吊儿郎当，连一双邋遢的死鱼眼都变得顺眼起来。  
总悟靠过去，把烟喷在银时脸上，看到他被呛到咳嗽的窘相后情不自禁地嗤嗤笑起来，而后叹了口气，好像在对银时说话也好像在自言自语：“旦那，别对我那么好。”

“我会忍不住爱上你的。”


End file.
